


Not a Dream

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Because she is incapable of believing that Dinah could ever love her, F/F, Ficlet, Happy Ending tho, Laurel is Oblivious, Making Out, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: laurel leaves dinah a note b4 she goes 2 earth-2 in season 7 bc she didn't think she'd c her again and have 2 deal with it but then she comes back 4 the finale and dinah's like hi
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Not a Dream

Laurel stared at the portal for a few minutes before clicking it closed, annoyed. She just couldn't force herself to leave quite yet.

If she was going to have a fresh start, she couldn't keep hiding her feelings for Dinah. She couldn't keep carrying this secret. 

She sat down and tore the front page out of one of the law books she wouldn't need anymore and scribbled out a note. It was short and to the point, and almost completely emotionless. It read:

_Dinah,_

_I'm in love with you. Sorry._

It was completely ridiculous, but it made her feel a bit better. Even though she would likely never see Dinah again, allowing her to know about Laurel's feelings was a relief.

She took a deep breath, and opened the portal home.

~3 months later~

Laurel was terrified to go back and see the team. She truly had no idea what no expect.

The one thing she wasn't expecting was for it to be business as usual. It made sense that they were busy protecting the city from some sort of bio terror plot involving Oliver's sister (honestly she had no idea what was going on) but she expected at least a couple of side eyes. Maybe some awkward conversations. It was weird.

What wasn't weird was Dinah. She looked exactly how Laurel remembered her: angry.

It made sense that Dinah would be mad at her. Okay it didn't really but Laurel had been expecting it nonetheless.

They didn't get the chance to talk about it until after everything had been taken care of. Most of the team was celebrating as best they could and Laurel slipped out, grateful to have escaped without any mention of her letter.

Unfortunately, Dinah caught her in the hallway and said the infamous words: "We need to talk."

Laurel sighed and turned around. She figured it would be better to just get it over with.

"Look I'm sorry about the note. I'm sure that put you in an awkward position. I was just trying to start over with a clean slate, I didn't think we'd ever have to see each other again," she said. She'd practiced that speech over and over again in her head but it still sounded off.

Dinah clearly agreed because she said, "You asshole!"

Laurel stepped back instinctively, giving herself an extra few seconds to escape just in case.

"How am I an asshole?" she asked.

She felt like she was missing something; like she should understand, but she just couldn't wrap her head around it. Maybe it was some kind of morality thing she didn't know about?

"You're an asshole because you wrote me a note telling me you loved me, and then you just left!" Dinah said loudly.

"Right... I still don't get how that's wrong," Laurel replied.

Dinah let out a huff of frustration and took a step closer.

"Because you didn't give me the chance to do this," she said, grabbing Laurel by the front of her shirt and pulling her in to crash their lips together. Laurel let out an initial gasp of surprise but quickly began kissing her back, pulling her closer by the waist.

Dinah broke the kiss briefly to take a breath, but they both leaned back in, unable to stay away from each other for long.

"I can't believe this is happening," Laurel said in between kisses. "This isn't a dream is it?"

Dinah pinched her sharply on the arm and Laurel gasped against her lips.

"Not a dream," Dinah said with a cheeky grin.

"Good," Laurel whispered.


End file.
